


说话要说普通话

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [37]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Chinese, Foreign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #39 – All the people (51 of 100)<br/><b>Warnings:</b> A mixture of Chinese and English. There are whole paragraphs in Chinese. I won’t be translating unless you ask nicely because for me, I want it in the Chinese, and if I wasn’t so lazy, I’d write the whole thing in Chinese. ^^ ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	说话要说普通话

在中国，任何人都说中国话，而没有人说韩国话。这让东海还真不高兴，因为他真听不懂了。只可以说“我们一起吃饭吧？”真是不够的。可是，东海有韩庚。 只有韩庚在中国才行。

Donghae hadn’t a clue what the interviewer was asking, and 吃亏 – he had learned that phrase from Han Geng – Han Geng was nowhere to be found. How was he supposed to answer the question? Maybe they’d accept his token Chinese phrase, but he knew it wouldn’t answer the question at all.

“你最喜欢中国来的乐队就是谁？”乐队？乐队？东海知道喜欢的意思， 可是乐队就是什么？"

“我们一起吃饭吧？”女孩们都笑的时候，他就知道他说的错了。中文为什么那么难啊？"

The audience erupted in amused laughter as Donghae smiled childishly through his now embarrassed blush. Obviously, Han Geng was not teaching him enough. Words like “fuck” and “now… harder… deeper… faster… more!” weren’t enough to make it through the interviews, especially if the elder wasn’t going to be there to bail him out.

Someone was in trouble, deep trouble, as the younger sat inwardly fuming, outwardly smiling rainbows.

东海会教韩庚怎么做人。 And it wouldn't be in Chinese either.  



End file.
